Changing Times
by Shallow-Misha
Summary: A former Potential now Slayer, because of Willow's spell, does not realize what she is. This is her story. COMPLETED! Enjoy!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Okay guys, tell me what you think. Tatatyana will be the main character. So I guess it's a Mary Sue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter One**

**My Life Is Changing**

She was at school when it happened. Having no idea what it was she freaked out and skipped the rest of the day. Her parents looked all over for her as she was a model student and never left the school unless an emergency.

Later when they found her she was covered in blood and dust. She never spoke another word to anyone. That was a week ago. Now Tatatyana was sitting in her room doing nothing, just sitting.

Her mother walked in and sighed sadly. She hated seeing Tatatyana this way. Before all of this she had been outgoing, now she would not leave her room.

"Darling, please come to the table. I made your favorite, Chicken Dorrito Cassorole."Anna said.

Tatayana just sat there not even looking at her mother. Anna sighed again and sat down a plate in front of her youngest daughter. She leant down and hugged Tatatyana.

When her mother left Tatayana looked at the plate. She picked up the fork and took a bite, only to spit it right back out. It tasted like blood. Everything did. She couldn't stand it. She picked up the plate and flushed the food down the toilet in her bathroom. She set the plate in the hallway outside of her door. Going back into her room she locked the door behind her.

She could hear no one in the hallway so she climbed out the window. Jumping to the ground from her room she landed quietly. Glancing around quickly she darted towards the woods surronding her two story home.

Once she made it into the safety of the trees she slowed down. After walking for about twenty minutes she found her "secret" place. It wasn't really secret, her whole family knew about it but it made her feel safe. It was an old tree that someone had built a tree house in. Most of the house part had fallen down but the floor of it was still sturdy.

When she had first found it she had been seven, now she was eighteen. She came here whenever she was feeling down or confused. When "it", for that was what she was calling it, happened she had ran straight here.

She remembered the day like it had happened only moments ago...

_"Now class I want you to pass your homework to the front of the room. Miss Shedd please bring all of it to my desk," said Tatayana's teacher. Tatatyana stood and went to get the papers. When she started forward something hit her. She wasn't really sure what it was. One second she was fine, the next everything was spinning._

_Then all she remembered was waking up in a strange place covered in blood. Strange people were surronding her and giggling. Then a voice came from the dark._

_"So you're one of the new Slayers," it stated._

_"No, I don't even know what that is," said Tatayana weakly. She feared the blood she was covered in was her own._

_"A Slayer is a warrior for good. Atleast that's what they are told. They are not told they get their powers from demons,"the voice laughed._

_"Demons aren't real."_

_"Ahhh.., so innocent, but not for long. Demons are real and you are about to become one," At that command the things around her rushed forwards. Some how Tatayana fought them off, she saw a chair and grabbed it to help fight them off. Some how the chair leg went through one of the things heart and it turned to dust. _

_While Tatatyana was freaked out she realzed this was the only way to defeat these creatures. Amazingly enough she killed them all but the owner of the voice._

_When she turned to find him he was gone. She crept out of the building and realized she was in an old abandonded barn. Thankfully she knew where it was located and knew how to get back home. She ran all the way home. That was how her parents found her._

Now she just sat in the old tree and relaxed. Now a days she couldn't stand being around any one and all her family wanted was to talk to her or send her to more doctors. She didn't want to see any one else for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This will be the last time I put this. Please refer back to chapter one from now on.

A.N I will update once a week. Please review!

**Chapter Two**

**Going, Going, Gone**

The next morning Tatatyana woke in the old tree. She frowned, she shouldn't have fallen asleep. Getting up she headed towards her home. Making her way through the trees and to her front door she heard her parents talking.

She stopped so she could hear better because she had heard her name.

"This has to stop Anna, I can't take it any more," said Tom her father.

"We can't do any thing. All of the doctors say there is nothing wrong with her."

"Then she must want attention. I want this to stop. As of today, we tell her to stop or she has to leave."

At that Tatatyana climbed up to her room, tears in her eyes. Her parents didn't understand. That got her to thinking. Maybe she did need to leave, just for a little while any way.

She gathered a bag full of clothes and climbed back out of room after leaving a note that said...

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused.Please forgive me, I love everyone. I'm just going away for a short time. I need to find out some stuff. I shall try to write often. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME!_

_Love,_

_Tatatyana_

She ran back towards the woods hoping that her parents did not see her. Somehow she made it to the interstate.She walked for about an hour when a black van pulled next to her.

"Need a ride?" Asked the passenger, a young brown haired girl.

"No." Tatatyana said not stopping.

"It's dangerous to be walking at night,"said the driver."We'll drop you off where ever you want us to."

"It's dangerous excepting rides from strangers, female or not." Tatatyana replied. "Goodbye."

She was still talking when she was hit by another dizzy spell. When she woke back up she was in the van and the passenger was sitting with her softly murmurring something about a hospital.

"NO, No, I don't need the hospital. I just got dizzy," said Tatatyana.

"You passed out, sweetie," said the driver, a black haired girl in her twenties." You need to see a doctor."

"I've already been to the doctor. None of them can figure out what's wrong with me."She said." Now please let me out."

"No,"said the youngest girl."You'll stay here, we are stopping in the next town anyway.We are staying with a friend and we will drop you off at a hotel."

"Dawn, is this where we turn off?" asked the driver.

"Yeah, Faith. You turn here."

"Where are we?" asked Tatatyana.

"Cleveland. Well actually right outside of Cleveland. My sister has a house here."

"It's really a school,"said Faith,"So you can stay there if you want. A couple of the girls went home to stay with their families and to get their own homes."

"They can stay at the school?" asked Tatatyana.

"Yes, it's like a boarding school,"said Dawn," By the way, what is your name?"

"It's Ana," said Tatatyana.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I don't know if I stated it before but I will be trying to update once a week. Also someone said some thing about the name Tatatyana, it is actually my middle name. That is where I got it from and why it is spelled that way.**

**Chapter Three**

**New People**

When they pulled into the parking lot of the school Tatatyana showed no reaction. She did notice Dawn and Faith look at each other.

"Well this is it Ana. What do you think?" asked Dawn.

"Nice," she replied.

"You don't say much do you," stated Faith.

"No," said Tatatyana.

"Well come on slow pokes. I want to see Buffy," said Dawn jumping out of the van.

"Her sister," said Faith at Tatatyana's glance.

"So what is this school for?" asked Tatatyana looking at all the girls walking around.

"Special girls," said Faith.

" Oh," said Tatatyana.

"That's it?" asked Faith,"No, what kind of special?"

"It's none of my business." said Tatatyana.

"HEY ANA!" Yelled out a voice. Tatatyana jumped and looked towards the voice. It was Dawn running towards her with a blond haired girl tagging along.

"Yes?" asked Tatatyana politely.

"I want you to meet my sister Buffy. She runs this school," said Dawn.

"Hi," said Buffy looking Tatatyana over.

"Hello," said Tatatyana.

"Anyway, Buffy said it's okay if you want to stay here," said Dawn.

" I appreciate it, but I can't pay anything," said Tatatyana.

"That's fine, you can help out or something if you want to stay here. That way you have a place to stay and we get a free worker," said Buffy smiling.

Tatatyana just smiled, somethig about Buffy was freaking her out. She seemed different. Everybody did that was here. Dawn felt old, Faith wild, and Buffy dangerous. The others felt new and strange.

"Great, why don't you settle in and after lunch you can help Xander. He helps out around here too," said Buffy." I'm not real sure which room is open so I'll let Willow take you. Where is Willow?"

"Right here," said a red head. She felt powerful. Tatatyana stood there drinking in her power. It was amazing. Willow looked at Tatatyana and frowned. "Do I know you?"

"No," said Tatatyana.

"So what did you want Buffy?" asked Willow.

"I need you to take Ana to her room. I'm not sure which ones are open," said Buffy.

"Hmmmm...I guess she can have Lee's old room. She's gone for good and it's a one person room," said Willow."Okay, follow me. Ana, was it?"

"Yes," said Tatatyana.

When they walked into the school Willow glanced at her still frowning. But when a dark haired man yelled out her name she smiled and rushed towards him.

"Xander! When did you get back?"

"Today, actually. I'll be helping out here for awhile." said Xander.

"I think Buffy wants to talk to you. She's in the lot with Faith and Dawn," said Willow hugging him.

They resumed walking, when they reached a staircase Willow took a right. They reached a door and when Willow opened it Tatatyana was sucked up in eurphoria. It was more amazing then Willows power.

"I'm afraid that the room is in the basement. It was done into two different rooms. The person who stays in the other room doesn't stay often so he won't bother you," said Willow.

"That's fine," said Tatatyana.

"Good, I'll leave you to it then. Your room is the one on the left," at that Willow left.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I'm shortening Tatatyana's name to Ana. It's just her name is so long.

**Chapter Four**

**A Vampire Lives Beside Me**

While Ana wa looking in her room she heard her new basement mate knocking on her door. She went to it and opened the door. There stood the hottest guy she had ever seen. He had bleached blond hair and looked like a bad boy. Plus he was the one giving off the feeling of power.

"Hi pet. I guess I'm ya new neighbor," he said in a British accent."I'm Spike."

"Ana." said Tatatyana.

"If you're settled in I'm suppose to take you to the cafeteria so you can eat," he replied.

"I'm not hungry," said Ana.

"Well you better come any way. Xander is up there and you have to meet him."

"Okay," said Ana following him back up to the main hallway. Nothing else was said until they came outside of two big doors.

"Go straight and then you'll be in front of another set of doors that look like these. Go through them and you're at the cafeteria." Spike said looking fully at her. She nodded and headed out.

Making her way to the doors she passed many whispering girls that felt similar to Buffy and Faith. She ignored them and their stares.

Walking into the main doors she spotted Willow and Xander sitting at a table along with Buffy and Dawn. She walked to them and stood there quietly.

"Ahh...Ana. Get something to eat and sit down. The food is over there," said Dawn. Ana just sat down beside her.

"Ain't hungry?" Asked Faith.

"No," stated Ana quietly.

"Well this is Xander. You will be helping him," said Buffy.

"Hey," said Xander smiling at her.

"Hi," she replied.

"Know any thing about carpentry?" He asked.

"No," She replied." The only thing I've ever built was a book case."

"Well you'll just have to learn then." He said smiling again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Learning New Things**

The next day Ana got up early so she could help Xander. While she was getting dressed( blue jean shorts, a black tank, and black sneakers.) she heard Spike going into his room. She walked out of her room and saw him.

"Mornin' pet," he said. She nodded at him and smiled but continued to walk towards the cafeteria. When she walked into the caferteria she saw Xander sitting with Dawn.

"Hey," said Dawn sleepily.

"Good morning," said Ana to Dawn and Xander.

"Morning person," grumbled Xander smiling at her. She smiled back and blushed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Faith asked coming up behind them.

"I'm not hungry," said Ana.

"Well maybe not but you better eat. You didn't eat any thing yesterday either," Faith replied. Ana sighed and got up to go get some food. The girl in front of her in the line smiled at her.

"New girl, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah,I'm just staying for a little while," said Ana.

"I'm Hannah," the girl said.

"Ana."

"Nice to meet you," said Hannah.

"You too," said Ana."How ong have you went here?"

"Ever since I found out, about a year ago," said Hannah." When did you find out?"

"Found out what?"

"About slaying," said Hannah.

"What's slaying?" asked Ana.

"Oh, never mind. You must just be a guest then,"Hannah replied.

"Yes, but what's slaying?" Ana asked again.

"Not slaying, flaying. We are taking some classes in cooking. I was wondering when you realized you wanted to cook," lied Hannah smoothly.

Ana just smiled and picked up a tray, looking at the food she frowned. It was turning her stomach but she did see a weird soup that looked decent. She got some of it and a glass of milk. She waved goodbye at Hannah and went back to sit with Dawn.

"How can you even smell that?" Dawn asked talking about the soup.

"It smells good," said Ana confused.

Willow, had sat down when Ana had gotten up, looked up and frowned. Ana getting tired of Willow frowning at her raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ana asked.

"Are you sure I don't know you?"Willow asked.

"Positive," said Ana.

"Are you a Wicca?" She asked.

"No, my parents were devoted to God," said Ana.

"Were?" Dawn asked.

"They are dead now," said Ana lying.

"Sorry," said Dawn."My mom died a couple years ago."

"Sorry," said Ana truthfully.

"Well come on Ana, if you aren't going to eat," said Xander."Ill take you on a tour and then tell you what I need your help with."

Ana followed him out of the cafeteria, the made their way to the parking lot.

"Okay, here's the parking lot, there's the caf., now come on and I'll show you the main building."They walked into the main doors."There's the principal's office, it was the library but Giles liked it better than the original office. The classrooms are the rest of the building. Top floors are all rooms for all the girls. Now follow me to the lovely gym as that is where I need your help."

"So here is the gym," stated Xander talking about the run down building they were standing in front of."Nobody is using it right now as it isn't finished. You and me will be working on it."

"What do we need to do?" Ana asked.

"Yeah,ha ha, you may want to come in," said Xander. Ana looked at him but walked in. She gasped. Blood was spattered mall over the walls or what was left of the walls. The ceiling had huge holes, and the floor was black with dust and grime.

"We better get started," said Ana.

"We need to get all the debris out, you can just set it outside the door and I will go get the supplies to fix the ceiling," Xander replied.

When Xander left Ana sighed. She wasn't real use to working. She did chores but actual work was beyond her. She looked around again. _Maybe I should start on the right side and work my way over towards the door. That way by the time I'm tired I won't have to carry the stuff so far. Then again if I start by the door I won't have to climb over stuff. I know! I can make a path to the back and then work my way up! _Ana thought.

She looked around for a light but guessed there wasn't one when couldn't find it. She opened the doors wide a propped a brick she had found in front of it. _I should have asked Xander for gloves._

Grimacing she started to make a path towards the back. By the time Xander made it back she was halfway through making it.

"This is going to take a while," he said handing her a drink."Here have some water."

"Did you use this as a storage building?"Ana asked looking at the cluttered gym.

"No, the former owners did though. They said we could have every thing in here when we bought the place."

"Well if I find a bunch of money can I keep it?" Joked Ana winking at him.

"Naw, we'll split it," Xander joked back.

Ana smiled and went back to picking up the junk. When the sun went down she had cleaned half of the gym. She was sweated down and for once she was actually hungry.

She waited for Xander to finish locking up the gym though she didn't know why he did. There wasn't any thing valuable in it.

"Come on, maybe there'll be food left," he said throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Xander, can I ask you some thing?" Ana asked.

"Well you just did...Just kidding, sure," he said laughing.

"What's a slayer?"

He choked,"What?"

"A girl that I was speaking to today said some thing about a slayer. It wasn't the first time some one had called me a slayer," she said curious to what he had to say.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Who would you like Ana to hook up with? The choices are:Xander, Spike, and Willow. Please tell me in your review!

**Chapter Seven**

**Slayers**

"Maybe you should talk to Giles," said Xander.

"Why?" Ana asked.

"Because he's better at telling about it. We can go see him know instead of eating," Xander mock sighed.

Ana looked thoughtful and nodded."Fine, but no one else can know."

"Scout's Honor," said Xander saluting. Ana laughed. They quickly made their way to Giles room only to find he wasn't there.

"He must be eating," said Xander."Come on."

"G-man!" Xander exclaimed when they made it to the cafeteria.

"Please refrain from calling me that Xander," said Giles frowning.

"Can we speak to you privately?" Xander asked.

"Yes, I just finished eating any way," Giles said getting up.

As they were walking out of the building Willow ran into Ana causing them to fall. Ana quickly got up and reached out a hand to help Willow. When their hands touched Willow jerked.

"Tara?" She asked softly. Ana narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know my sister?" Ana asked.

"Sister?" Xander asked.

"Yes, she went missing a couple of years ago. She would write me, but then she quit all of a sudden," said Ana.

"She was killed a couple of years ago by a man," said Xander holding Willow.

"Was he arrested?" Ana asked sadly.

"Ummmm...no he was killed," said Xander.

"By whom?"

"Me," said Willow.

"Why would you...Oh, you loved her," said Ana."She would mention you in her letters. Not by name, she never said any names. She didn't want to be found. My uncle was a horrible man."

"We had the displeasure of meeting him," said Xander.

"I've only met him once. He was killed a couple of years ago by his son, Tara's brother."

"She never mentioned you," said Willow." I wonder why she didn't."

"Well, can we go some where more private?" Ana asked finally noticing how many people were staring at them.

"Yes, follow me," said Giles. They headed towards his office. When they reached it Ana sat on the table while the others pulled up chairs.

"Our mom died when I was but a baby. Since my dad couldn't raise me he sent me to live with my aunt and uncle. I've been with them for about twelve years now."

"You look like her," said Willow."I wonder why I didn't notice it before."

"Well you did think you knew me," said Ana calmly. Inside she was a nervous wreck. These people knew her sister!

"Did you know Tara was a Wicca?" Xander asked.

"No, she never told me. I wish she had. She knew I was into Wicca for a while. I quit when my parents told me I was a Christian not a heathen," said Ana.

"Well I'm a Jew, it really hasn't effected my religion," said Willow.

"Yes, but your parents didn't threaten to disown you did they?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I have decided I do not like this story. Go figure. i get all excited to begin with then Bam! hate it. So I'm sorry if it's not to good.**

**So this chapter is the last. I figure if anyone wants to do a sequel go ahead. **

**Chapter Seven**

**New Chapter of My Life**

Buffy and Dawn chose that moment to walk in. Buffy looked around and spotted Ana, she rose an eye brow.

"So Spike tells me your a slayer."

"How?" started Ana.

"He can tell because he's a vampire. He thought I knew so he hadn't mentioned it sooner. Why didn't you tell us?" Buffy asked angry.

"I don't know what a Slayer is. I just asked Xander about it." said Ana.

"Yeah, Buffster. G-man was about to tell her when we found out she's also Tara's sister!"

"I wonder why Spike didn't sense that," said Dawn."Though he did say she smelled familiar. He may have thought it was the Slayeryness."

"Why did you ask Xander?" asked Buffy still mad.

"I was attacked by 4 or 5 things and the leader called me a Slayer. I had no idea what he was talking about. I some how killed the ...the minions and the leader ran off."

"How long ago was this?" Dawn asked.

"About a month ago," said Ana.

"Is that why you left home?" asked Willow.

"Yes, my dad said they would get rid of me if I did no stop this nonsense of not eating. I'm just not hungry," sobbed Ana.

"Why would he do that?" Buffy asked confused.

"He's my step-dad. My other siblings are all his kids. I'm from the first marraige and he doesn't like me." Ana replied sniffling.

"So he was going to kick you out?" Dawn asked shocked.

"No, just send me away for a little while. Then I left. I couldn't stay," Ana said.

"Well you can stay here," said Dawn not knowing what that one sentence would do to their whole lives.


End file.
